gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill the Butcher
Origins confirmed origins Not much is known on the Butcher's origins beyond a certain point. His first appearance was in his Balrog form, chained to and forced to hold a giant atlas stone on his shoulders. The company that found him were attacked by strange creatures, Revenants conjured by The Butcher unintentionally. They freed the giant fire creature so he could unsummon the Revenants. He then transformed into his human form and with a bit of Caribbean rum and a hot Spanish style meal, they got him talking, he was actually a sea captain, in his youth, he would sail out looking for stranded sailors. But one day he came across a young woman on a sand bar. He weighed anchor and went to ask her why she was all the way out in the sea so far from civilization. She said she was taking a break from her work. When the young captain asked about it, she said that she was a nymph guarding the delta of the river styx. After some persuasive arguing, she convinced him, she then told him she had to leave and for him to come back to that spot to meet her in a year. And he did, again, and again, and again. He soon started to develop feelings for her, but on the day he would try to tell her how he felt, she remarked how she wished she could ditch the job. Naturally, the young captain asked if he could help, she suggested that he could spend a year doing her job and she could take him out of the delta and be free of it once and for all. Not wasting a second, he volunteered to do it. And before he was sent into the delta, he told her how he felt, but she seemed, not as enthused as one would be. But the young captain didn't mind, so he went into the delta, and there he slaved away, letting the land twist his mind and body. And then, hell spat him out. He layed there, on a sand bar, with no one but an eagle, it looked at him and said, "how distasteful, to have a nymph trick a Maiar like that!" Confused, the young man asked what was going on, where the nymph was, and why he could talk. After a while he settled down and learned that the nymph had used him, had trick him into taking her job for 10 whole years. In his rage he transformed into the Balrog for the first time and attacked the eagle, but the eagle just waved its feathers, and the captain was banished for his insolence, banished to the mountains to hold a rock on his shoulders like how Atlas held the sky. Divine tablets archaeologists have uncovered a set of old tablets, (dubbed by the public, "The Butcher Tablets") they told of an old mythological massacre that resulted in the birth of a child. Many years ago, the Great Old Ones, Cthylla and Ithaqua, had a son named, Samacthuggar. The child grew up and became the lord of many fantastic and marveling creatures, Shoggoths, Night Gaunts, and Shamblers. The new and old gods gave gifts to him as a sign of peace. First a dungeon, then Gothmog and other Balrogs as prisoners for this dungeon, and an adviser called. "The Flaming Eagle of Manwë". the New gods gave him a Runestone and a Throne. Sadly, the new Great Old one would be killed by Bandos, the war god, who would absorb Gothmog into his godsword and slay all who lived in the dungeon. He would then use the spoils to make a son in mockery of the other gods. With the Runestone, he poured the spirit of Gothmog and the power of his godsword into the Corpse of Samacthuggar that he "modified" by stitching pieces from the other corpses onto it. Afterwards he created a weapon called "the Scarecrow" and dies in battle with Armadyl, who finds Bandos's son in an Infant form and takes it to be raised by a human family in a Human form. The Tablets refer to the child as "The Jotun". It has been concluded by researchers that Bill the Butcher is this child the Tablets call, "The Jotun" The Zarosian texts refuse to call him Bill, and instead gave him the name, Guthrum. How he got his nickname Since his freedom, he has been responsible for many gruesome acts around the world. Most notably, his consistent slaughter of the Mi-go and the Yithians. This is because the creatures once held him prisoner with a human woman (named Jenna) as his mate. But their relationship is foggier than a morning in fall. They slowly warmed up to each other and even slept sitting side by side. They even held hands, but they never once showed an actual romantic connection. This was supposed to spite their captures and to trick them into keeping Jenna alive. But when they were about to escape when a group of Shoggoths attacked, a Mi-go strangled Jenna. In a fit of rage, Bill murdered everything in the building, all but the Shoggoths. And he hunted the Mi-go, slaughtering every nest, destroying every base, raising every city. Reference for noobs at Lovecraft and Tolkien For those who don't know what balrogs and Great Old Ones are, * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnoq5SbNEHQ * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAvLGatXseA * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcHDL-Abseo * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLiNcS7kYT0 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2G0DQGa8giM * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4OsPquhCng Abilities In Balrog form, he can summon a black axe, a fire sword, and a whip of flame. In Jotun form, he can use attack strength that comes naturally from being 20ft tall. He has powerful regeneration, Telepathy, and strength. With the Palantir he can spy on anyone anywhere, but not affect them in any way, except for maybe communication. It's rumored he can breath fire and use his heat to melt metal, but this requires quite the exertion. Flight is another ability of his. Pet Bill got his title from a rampage he went on. As a solution for this, Zaros gave him a set of golden shackles that give him power over lightning, but transformed him into a slave and limited his Jotun transformations. He can produce lightning, use it for flying, etc. As a price, he must serve Chidori as a hitman of sorts when summoned through a ritual. The ritual is preformed by spreading ashes in a triangle, burn bundles of feathers at each corners. In the center of the triangle, place dried tentacles, dried catfish whiskers, lobster and crab claws, chicken bones, and bat teeth. Then use a flint striker and salt rock, the entire thing will send a green flash into the sky, causing Bill to appear in the smoke. Gifted Attire Bill wears black robes, a black cape, and a belt given to him by Zamorak and Tsatoggua to leave the realm of the dead. This was before he left and was trapped. These clothes give Bill power over shadows and the undead. Adding to his power. Home Bill lives in the abandoned fortress of Utumno, which was flung out of space and time and landed in angular time space, the only entrance is the crypt of the Butcher, where Bill sometimes dwells. Vampire Father When vampires where brought to earth, many were bred with Guthrum during his temporary imprisonment by Zamorak, it is believed almost all pure vampires are descended from Guthrum, but this has little relevance to you if you seek to learn his strengths and/or weaknesses. He doesn't interact with them, ever. They do not share his power or genes, but nonetheless, they were born from him Current action Currently, Bill isn't up to much, he's been in his castle for years, awaiting the Harbinger. Gallery main-qimg-3f8bc66e9006d965b012eda24977d3ca_1.jpeg|For infobox leandro-wagner-balrog-render_1.jpg balrog1.jpg lotr__balrog_by_arkis-d52nfzr.jpg zamorak_godsword_by_isometricdecoder_daz0fzk-fullview_1.jpg|After the death of Zamorak, Guthrum was given Zamorak's godsword Category:Non-Canon